Misteltoe
by po tah toes
Summary: She waited,and waited. She got her hopes up, and was disappointed again.All on christmas.Just when things were horrible, a simple mistletoe filled the void that he left, a simple kiss brought her back to life.


**hey guys. Im back for another...idunno,another week?:D so..this is just a simple one-shot for christmas. and hopefully will give me enough time to write the next chapter for my other story. So, i hope you guys like it. don't forget to review when your done, even if you liked it or not!;)**

_**Mistletoe**_

It was christmas eve, and yet she was all alone. She stared at the fireplace, the small and barely decorated christmas tree was tucked in the corner. Below only one present layed there, perfectly wrapped and untouched. The small living room looked warm and homy, but despite the 'Christmas cheer' that was being spread, she felt alone- empty.

She had dark circles under her dull honey comb eyes that were red and puffy from countless hours of crying. Her pink hair was a mess for her hands ran through it many times, in frustration and being very desperate. She looked much older then er actual age of being 21.

'_Will he finally show?Or will he have another excuse? Is waiting here...is it hopeless?' _ doubts ran through her head like a forest fire. She tried to keep a positive attitude before, but as the clock ticked on, so did her hope in him. She glanced back at the wall clock, _12:01. _ She placed both hands over her pregnant stomach.

"Merry Christmas, son," She whispered. She felt him kicking inside of her, this only made her smile. She was hoping to deliver before Christmas in the hope's to have her first christmas in a new home, with her first son, and her loving husband. Though that dream seemed to fade as the clock ticked with every passing minute.

She almost jumped out of her skin when the phone rang. Her heart beats raced when the thought hit her that he could be calling to tell her she was almost home. She pressed the phone against her ear and waited for the other person to talk first. Her heart felt like it was about to fly out of her rib cage in anticipation.

At first it was silent, until a familiar husky voice spoke, "_Hello?_" Just the sound of his voice relieved her of her doubts, and brought tears to her eyes.

"Hello, Ikuto." She whispered into the phone, her tears sliding down her smile. After days and days of waiting, her hope slipping each second, her finally called. He was coming home.

_"Hey honey, you know I love you right?_" She felt her heart shatter, a million tiny shards hurting her from the inside out. _Here is comes, another excuse, _she thought. They all started the same, and ended with the usual crying. She didn't respond, but waited for him to continue.

On the other side, he sighed but continued, " _I don't think I'd be able to to make it home today...or tomorrow-"  
><em>Without waiting for the actual excuse, she hanged up. Her tears of joy changed into tears of despair. Deep down she knew this was going to happen, that he wouldn't make it again, but she kept on denying it with the little faith she still had in him. But now, she wished she listened to herself instead of getting her hopes up and ending up disappointed-again.

She stared down at the diamond ring on her left hand, she bit her lip as she remembered how he purposed to her. That was the past, when he was always there. But now, she wanted to take the ring off and throw it outside into the snow. Yet she couldn't bring herself to do it. She still loves the man. Even after all the pain and sadness he put her through.

"Daddy's not coming home yet, son," She paused and she attempted to choke back a sob, but failed and ended up gasping for breathe to continue, "be patient with his love.."

...11:25Pm on christmas night, and she lat on her side looking at the snow fall from 'their' bedroom. After countless of neglected phone calls, and crying she forced herself to a stop. She was going to try and keep a better positive attitude, as long as her son was still inside of her.

"I wonder if he'll even be here for his own son's birth," she thought a loud. She pushed the thought a side, thinking it would be better to not think to far ahead. Look at what happened when she did.

The door bell rand, and it echoed throughout the empty house. She groaned, thinking it was christmas carolers asking for donations after their terrible singing. She forced herself up from the bed, and down the hall, one hand keeping herself from just leaning against the wall, and ignoring the people at the door completely.

"Better just get this over with," she told herself, and she turned the brass knob of the front door. Only when her her brain analyzed who was in front of her was when she gasped.

Her husband stood with two suitcases beside him, his coat and hat covered in snow. He didn't look any different from the last time she saw him, he physically remained the 21 year old man she came to love. Dark mysterious blue eyes stared back at her honey comb orbs. His midnight blue hair barely sticking out from his hat. The huge grin on his face only made him look younger.

"Did I miss christmas?" he asked her, his eyes sparkling, and never left her's-even though they were flooded with tears. She shook her head and launched herself into his arms covered in snow. Despite that fact that she was now physcially freezing, her insides felt warm, and very alive

When they both stepped inside did he fully look at her. He paused at her stomach and he looked back up at her eyes. Without saying a word, she knew he was confused...even scared.

She shook her head, her smile unwavering. She held his hands with hers, and placed them on her stomach. She looked up at him and her smile grew as she whispered, "You're going to be a dad, Ikuto.."

She waited for him to pull away from her, for him to look at her wish disgust. Something, but she didn't expect what he did next. Instead his eyes brimmed with tears, and he pulled her into a warm embrace. She let her tears wet his chest, she couldn't help it, she didn't think he would accept her so quickly.

"Im going to be a dad..." He whispered into her bubblegum pink hair, she nodded her head into his chest, her heart and soul felt like it was about to burst with joy.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Amu?" He pulled away from her, but still had his hands around her shoulders, and squeezed them.

"I...I wanted it to be a surprise. Merry Christmas, Ikuto." Amu smiled, and was pulled into another warm embrace in her husbands arms.

When they parted she looked up, and her cheeks turned into a deep shade of pink. His eyes followed her's and he grinned. She didn't change at all after 9months without seeing her face.

"Miseltoe." They whispered in usion as they stared up at the plant. _When'd that get there?_ Amu thought, but pushed the thought aside.

When she looked back at him, he was already staring back at her. He intertwined their fingers, and pressed their bodies as close as they could get without squishing her stomach.

He ducked his head low and barely brushed his lips against hers. Amu already closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to press against hers. Ikuto breathed lightly against Amu's pink lips, his eye lids dropped when he fully pressed his lips against hers. The feeling of his lips against her's filled the empty void in Amu'd heart. The way he kissed her gently as if she would break, but with enough passion for her heart to rebuild itself and melt. Oh how she missed his kisses.

When they parted, they pressed their foreheads together. He grinned and looked her in the eyes, "Let's name her miki." Amu laughed, music to Ikuto's ears, "It's a boy, Ikuto."

Ikuto pulled away from her to look up at the mistletoe, when he looked down at her, he thought he had the perfect name for his son, "Tony. Mistletoe tony." Amu could only laugh, they'd have to discuss this later.

"You're crazy.." She smiled at him, and he smiled back. Ikuto pulled her close to him, "But you still love me, right?"

"How can I not?" She pulled his head down to plant a soft kiss on his cheek, her smile growing, "You're crazy, but I love you."

"But do you know what you are?" He pressed his forehead against her's, and looked into her honey comb eyes filled with overwhelming joy. She shook her head slightly. He kissed her forehead,

"_You're perfect, and I love you."_

* * *

><p><strong>.Sweet!Lool, ok so i know im all late with my other story..but here!It's christmas and this is my christmas present!lool, i think i'm getting coal from you guys;P<br>So anyways, I hope you guys like. I wrote this late friday night, and revised it yesterday. SO...ithink it should be decent C: i gotta get these 'creative writing' thoughts back in my head, sersiouly. So...**

**Please review!Siince..you know, it's christmas and that would be an awesome present! So yeah;)**

**just, youknow. rape that blue review button for me. Please?:D**

**Poh tah toes  
><strong>


End file.
